1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermal dissipating module, and more particularly to a thermal dissipating module for an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With dramatic progress in technology development in recent years, the working speed of computers has increased. Moreover, the heat from heating elements in the computer main unit has also increased. In order to prevent the computer main unit from being temporarily or permanently malfunctioned due to overheat, it has become very important to dissipate the heat from the heating elements in the computer.
Take a central processing unit (CPU) as an example. Under the circumstances where the CPU is working at a high speed, when a temperature of the CPU is higher than a normal working temperature, the CPU is very likely to have operation errors or to be temporarily malfunctioned, causing the computer main unit to crash. In addition, when the temperature of the CPU is far higher than the normal working temperature, even a transistor in the CPU is very likely to be damaged, causing the CPU to be permanently malfunctioned.
Currently, a common method of dissipating the heat is to dispose a thermal dissipating module on the heating element for dissipating the heat to lower the temperature of the heating element. The thermal dissipating module is usually secured on the heating element by screw thread. However, the method requires a hole to be made on a circuit board at a position corresponding to a screw, which not only restricts the design of the circuit board but also takes a lot of time and processes to assemble and disassemble the thermal dissipating module.